Floating in an Ocean so Blue
by AudreyEve
Summary: Continuation of Ouran High School Host Club. HaruhixTamaki. Cutesy/drama/humor. Rated M for later tasteful lemon? Please tell me if I should continue.
1. True Prince

The horses raced at full speed down the wrong lane, the carriage rocking and jumping. The bridge was narrow and long, the ocean spreading out to kiss the edge of the earth. The red convertible was racing, both blonde heads faced away.

"Tamaki!" I yelled in anguish. I couldn't let him leave like this.

His head turned, eyes widening. He stood up, clutching the back of his seat for support. "Haruhi!" He yelled, arm outstretched.

I stood and reached out toward him too, but the carriage suddenly lurched and I was thrown into the air, off of the bridge completely.

This is it, I thought. At this height the water will kill me, and I didn't even get to tell him how I felt. A dark shadow crossed the sky before I was flipped like a rag doll to face the blue depths.

Just before the water sailed up to meet me, I closed my eyes, the feeling of warm arms hugging me tight and a low whisper in my ear right before I splashed into icy cold weightlessness. I kept my eyes shit tight, never wanting these strong arms to let me go.

---

"Haruhi!" A voice broke through the blackness, reaching me in waves. I wondered if I was dead.

Something clicked and I opened my eyes to Tamaki shaking my shoulders roughly, hair dripping over his face. "Ta-ma-ki." I breathed, and his sky blue eyes melted and suddenly I felt as if I were floating in the ocean again. "You saved me." I touched his face.

"Haruhi-," He choked, eyes suddenly livid. "If you ever do anything like that again…" His head bowed and touched my stomach. "What if I lost her?" He spoke to himself, voice strangled.

"You were leaving." I breathed, then softer still, "I had to tell you something first."

He lifted his face and tears hung still on his cheeks. "Tell me." He murmured, eyes a little wild.

"I'm sorry you had to choose me over your mother when you'd already made the choice, but I had to tell you something before you were gone for good!" I sat up, my throat raw as I held his beautiful face between my hands.

"Tamaki, I-," He pulled me against him violently, lips pressed to mine, hand cradling my neck. It felt like I could _breathe_. When he pulled back, I didn't notice the tears on my cheeks until he kissed them away.

"I need to get you warm, but I'd prefer to avoid your father, no offense." I nodded and he scooped me up into his arms. I really didn't want my dad to throw a fit and I didn't want to leave him, either.

By the time we got back to the bridge, a car was already waiting for us. Damn rich people, are they psychic too?

---


	2. Calm Before the Storm

I woke up slowly, more comfortable than I had ever been in my life. Buttermilk yellow silk comforters where piled around me, my head resting on the plushest pillow. I sat up so fast my head spun. Where the hell am I?

The room, all faded blues and yellows, had white wooden carvings in whipped cream clusters along all four walls, decadent Persian rugs over immaculately polished cherry oak floorboards and another room the size of my apartment to house clothing. The room was sophisticated and innocent, the pure light from the sun streaming through balcony doors.

I stood, clad in an oversized dress shirt and black silk boxers. He must have had one of his servants change me. How people could live like this, I really didn't know. It was really much more ridiculous than impressive in my opinion. Weren't there better things to spend your money on than useless decorations and a house so big most of the rooms have yet to be explored?

A faint movement distracted me, and I turned in time to see Tamaki nudge the door open with his elbow carrying a tray of steaming food. Rich people food. I nearly drooled.

Sensing my interest, he laughed. "Sorry, none of my staff are in today. My father left the country on business and I'm supposed to be in France... It's better this way. If my grandmother were here…" He visibly shuddered. I had to laugh at that.

"You have such a nice room. So big! What do you do with all this space, I wonder?" I couldn't help but smile, I was with my Prince. I used to think it absurd he was called a prince, with such slow wit and endless gullibility, but truly, he was quite clever and I knew he was pure of heart.

"This and that. Mostly this." He took my hand and led me out onto the sun-drenched balcony. A set of winding stairs led up to a hidden room. Inside, a grand piano sat facing a curved wall of silk draped windows. I gasped and ran to the stretch of windows. They looked down upon the mansions back yard, with carefully landscaped mounds of flowers and elegant trees, a large pool glimmering in the sunshine. Far off in the distance, the rise of the city was distinguishable and the far off Mountains faded in with the clouds.

I could hear the soft clicks of metal on marble as the tray was set down, and warm arms wrapped around my waist, holding me together and making me whole. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we looked off into the distance. After a while I turned to face him, keeping his arms securely wrapped around me. Some feeling was building up inside of me, making me feel as if I would burst with the building pressure.

He looked down into my eyes, and unlike before, this time he lowered his head and his lips brushed mine softly, causing me to shiver with the almost-touch. It was just as good as the passionate kiss we had shared, and made all the better by the soft succession of kisses down my neck, his lips coming to rest on my collarbone. I twined my arms up around his neck and breathed deeply. He smelled clean, like expensive soap and shampoo. I moved my hand to his hair, feeling the warm dampness beneath his thick curls from the shower he had presumably taken.

My stomach growled rather loudly and I blushed. He chuckled against my throat, his warm breath rising to tickle my ear right before he bit it softly.

I yelped, blushing deeper as he kissed it better and moved the tray to a small table with chairs facing both the view and the piano before he looped his arm around my waist, setting me down in a chair and running to the massive piano. He so reminded me of a rambunctious puppy when he was excited. I smiled in recollection.

He had made me pancakes and French toast with both coffee and orange juice, accented just so with a vibrant red rose. I was dizzy with all of the luxury around me. Is this how rich girls expect to be treated all the time? I was completely overwhelmed and feeling a bit inferior, as usual.

But when his fingers touched the keys, all of my thoughts were swept away from me, my breath catching in my throat as my senses were drowned in luxuriant music. It was incredibly sweet, the notes teetering shyly only to burst forth with such force you could only stare, utterly captivated with the man playing it.

Tamaki's body rocked with the timing, his golden curls spilling across his face and moving in the soft breeze. His eyes were closed in concentration, the dark fringe of lashes brushing his cheeks. Before I knew what I was doing, I stood and walked over to him, sitting on the bench next to him to watch the way his hands raced, the tendons jumping under his honey skin. "I wrote it for you, you know." He smiled at me, a glimmer in his eye. When the song finally reached its dream-like close, I put my hands on his shoulder, resting my forehead on them.

"That was beautiful." I murmured softly, not wanting to break the spell it had created.

He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes with an expression of utter bliss. "Not nearly as beautiful as you." His lips claimed mine again, the unspoken promise strong between us. Could a girl die of happiness?

The rest of the day was ours and ours alone, but both of us knew we would have to fight to stay together. All we could hope was that day would come later than sooner.


	3. Seriously?

Kyoya's Ultimate Weakness

That foolish girl has kept me up another night. If I don't sleep I think I might just die. I'm a god damned Ootori son, I should not be obsessed with a meager peasant girl. But that night… I just can't forget that night. When I pushed her down on the bed, her thin wrists limp above her head, pureness radiating from her every pore. She should have know I didn't want her body to repay a debt, and as for merits, I have well enough to keep myself satisfied. I need something else, and she will fit the description aptly. A man such as myself should not be interested in a poor girl, especially not a pure one. I would poison her… but what am I saying? I would surely do a better job than Tamaki. He's merely a pawn under my skillful hands. A man that obeys orders as a dog would has no place with a girl like Haruhi, no matter how poor she is. He'd probably screw up and make her terribly upset. In fact, I know I'd make her happy. I'm done with waiting on the sidelines. Haruhi Fujioka will be mine!

---

Hikaru's Dilemma

My brother is a strong man, much stronger than I. How he could give up Haruhi entirely, I have no idea. Right now, I'm sure my brothers about to lose it. I just can't shut up about her. It feels like I've gotten the breath knocked out of me. The Host Club is done, and Tamaki has Haruhi hidden away from us. The thought of him touching her, kissing her, I want to kill him! Tamaki's no match for me, I may be inexperienced with love, but I know how strongly I feel it. Love can drive a man mad, and I'm feeling very jealous. I mean, I'm the one who doesn't care if she's poor or rich, if she has a family or not. I deserve her, not him! The trick is how to make her fall in love with me… How to get her alone and open her eyes… If she doesn't realize how much I really do love her, I'll make her, one way or another. Haruhi will be mine, I swear it.

---

Club Thinking

(Scene: Host Club Room, a long table sits in the dead center of the empty room, 3 figures shadowed and somber look to each other)

Honey: Something must be done. Some big stuff is about to go down, and we have to take the brunt of it! Men, our Host Club is in an unstable balance, and if Kyoya and Hikaru really go through with this, We're all gonna pay for it! (Throws down lollipop dramatically)

Kaoru: I don't see how we can help it. (Sigh) Look, my brother hasn't shut up about her for the past year, and its gotten progressively worst. Now she's brainwashed him or something! He can't be stopped. (Crosses arms stubbornly)

Mori: (Grunts as if in agreement)

Honey: That may be so, but…

Kaoru: Oh, come on. Kyoya's just as bad and you both know it. You know how he's usually on his computer all the time managing accounts and such?

Mori: Huh (???)

Kaoru: Well this past week, what has he been looking at?

Group: (Silence)

Kaoru: Come on, I know you guys caught him too. (Reaches into his pocket and brings out a folded photograph, then proceeds to display the picture of shirtless boy Haruhi) That's what, I tell you!

Honey: Erm, Kaoru, why do you keep that in your pocket?

Mori: Huh… Yeah.

Kaoru: That's not the point!!! The point is, if we're gonna pull this off, we need as much inside information as possible. Track their plans and make sure if they make a move, we're one step ahead of them!

Honey: Okay… I guess your right. (Sly glance in Kaoru's direction)

Mori: … (Pointed glance at Kaoru, then shared glance with Honey.)

(Mori and Honey exit)

Mori: We'd better keep an eye on Kaoru too. He's got a wild look about him.

Honey: Good thinking. Cake tiiimmmmme!!! (Bounces on Mori's shoulder)

Mori: Be sure to brush your teeth…

---

Ignorance is Bliss

Tamaki still had his arms around me, but I could feel his sleep-deep breath flowing across my back. The day I had shared with him was more than I could have ever dreamed, every new experience luxuriant and in well time. Tamaki was starting to look more and more like a god to me.

I got up slowly and padded barefoot down the enormous staircase to the kitchen, thirstier than I had been in my life. I was very aware of the fact that I was only in an oversized shirt and nothing else, but Tamaki had assured me we would remain alone for a few days.

I poured myself a glass of milk, blissed out and daydreaming, when somebody cleared their throat behind me.

I turned and the glass flew from my hand, splattering the person with milk before the glass broke and scattered across the floor. The blush rising to my cheeks was actually a bit painful.

"Tamaki has found himself in a typical bout of teenage rebelliousness, eh?" A short gray-haired woman around her 60's spoke through stiff lips. "Wonderful." And with that she grabbed my arm and made for the staircase.

Shit!


	4. Unease

The sounds of argument echoed throughout the mansion, past the empty hallways with their empty rooms, through the studies filled with relics and long forgotten knowledge, and finally to his fathers study, a place seldom entered by the other members of the household if not for family emergencies.

"Tamaki, I've heard enough. The girl is not suitable for someone of your position, and I forbid you to see her. I trust you will not trouble your father with my decision, he needn't be disturbed."

Tamaki's face drained of color, "Grandmother, you can't." He sounded as if he was choking. "I love her."

"You do not love her, and I will not let you make the same mistake your father made. If you do not obey me in this, you no longer have a place in this family." The finality of her words slashed the deep silence and Tamaki flinched against his seat.

She walked towards the door, shoes slapping the tile though her pace was slow.

"You can't." The door clicked closed and her steps echoed down the long hallway. "No, no, you can't!" He fell to the floor, tears silently dropping to the floor before his fist came down upon them. "I love her."

---

"Listen, I really don't think this is going to be a problem for you. We've gone over the plan a hundred times, what could go wrong?"

Hikaru smirked at his brother. "Everything could go wrong. She already confessed her love to Tamaki, hell, they've probably already fu-… Oh god, I'm going to be ill." He choked a bit over the arm of the chair.

"Oh come on, Haruhi is the definition of virgin. I don't know what your deal is. Besides, if Tamaki did pull a move on her, it wouldn't end well for him." Kaoru seemed sure of himself, but his brothers retching didn't subside.

"What freaking part of 'she already confessed' don't you understand! Women are weak, especially poor women. If he threatened to leave her if she didn't… Oh my god, I'm going to murder him." True flames threatened the innermost depths of Hikaru's eyes and Kaoru took evasive actions.

"Okay, okay, it's going to be alright. Just stick to the plan, make sure to breathe, and you got her! Come on, I know it'll turn out fine, and if it doesn't, at least you tried, right?" He grinned in encouragement, ignoring the note his words had struck in his own heart. Turn out fine?...

His brother didn't seem to notice, being too busy basking in the sense of security his brother had inspired. "You're right, everything will be okay. Well, I guess I'm off!"

"Good luck…" Kaoru mumbled after his quickly retreating figure. A darker emotion was welling up inside of him and it was only a matter of time before he snapped.

---

I walked down the busy street alone, trying to snap out of the anxiety I felt. When I left, Tamaki didn't come to see me out. "He told me to escort you myself…" his grandmother had told me, but I'd heard him shout out as I was leaving. How much trouble had I gotten him into?

I turned into the cheap grocery to get tonight's dinner and walked down the aisles in a stupor, picking up ingredients blindly but surely as I passed. He told me he loved me, showed me he loved me… Yet I still got this awful feeling when I thought everything that was to come.

I turned another corner and yelped when I hit a solid wall of human. "Oh, I'm sorry-." I breathed, but stopped short when I saw who it was.

"I've been looking for you." A cultivated voice spoke gently down to me.

"Kyouya? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"Put those away," he nodded down at my basket, "You won't need them tonight."


	5. No Freaking Way

Tamaki rode in his private car down the city streets with the windows rolled up and curtain blocking the driver from sight. The sunlight filtering through the sun drenched trees hit the window in small orbs that rolled smoothly along the cars exterior, and as inconspicuous as he desired to be, curious glances always seemed to pierce the impenetrable tint and meet his own glum stare.

As low as he felt, he knew he couldn't deny the irresistible pull in his memory of sweet Haruhi. The way she laughed, her shoulders pulled up and her bright smile like a miniature sun, melting him thoroughly until all he could do was stare. Her perfect skin, smooth and warm under his hands and sweetly fragrant of something indefinable and perfect.. The way she spoke, articulating every word with care, her remarks straight-forward and their meaning clear.

Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. Yanking back the curtain, he barked an address. If his grandmother thought her unsuitable, he would have to prove she was perfect for him.

The only way to do that was to make her perfect in the eyes of his grandmother.

--

"Come on, you have to tell me where we're going!" Haruhi nudged Kyouya with the side of her leg in the close space.

He laughed, not completely genuine. "I told you, we have plans."

She sighed loudly and snuck a few doubtful looks at his cool exterior. The private cars windows gave the air a bluish tint, making the deep purple of his eyes shadowed and impenetrable. It gave her an off feeling.

"Can I at least have a hint?" She mumbled before the car slowed to a stop in front of a long row of expensive boutiques and jewelry stores. She nearly bit her tongue.

Kyouya chuckled darkly at the half-frightened look on her face. "I think you can guess.."

---

I ran up the apartment staircase to the correct number and knocked loudly, out of breath.

Haruhi's father answered the door and immediately broke into a smile. "I remember you! Hikaru, right? Wheres your brother? Oh nevermind, looking for Haruhi I take it?"

"Ah, yes." He replied amiably, a little breathless and nervous. The plan was set.. just ask her on a walk and..

"Oh, she left for something.. One of the other guys called and said she wouldn't be back until the end of the weekend." He scratched his chin. "I guess I should have asked more.. Like which one he was.. Oops." He smiled apologetically, looking for all the world an innocent woman.

I slumped over, feeling out of breath for a whole different reason. "Oh…"

---

The blush absolutely refused to leave my cheeks. Kyouya paraded me into half a million stores with his damn sarcastic smile and absurd amount of money and had me try on dresses he picked out with fleeting glances. Most of the dresses were dark and a bit revealing, and he made me show him each, deciding on few with sly smiles. He even bought me a freaking ruby and diamond necklace and earrings, probably worth an absurd amount of money. If he makes me pay him back for this…

"You look angry." He noted with a slight chuckle.

Damn. "Just confused... What's all this for?"

Silence..

"Come on! You have to tell me after putting me through all that."

Thus won me a smile, but I was immediately sorry.

"Do you want to know what this cost me?" The smile was still sweet, but the bite to his words was unmistakable.

"Its not like I asked you to buy all that..." I grumbled. I really didn't what was going on and he wasn't helping in the slightest!

The car slowed to another stop in front of an… Oh crap. What has he gotten me into?

"Come on. We'll miss our flight." He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he helped me out of the car.

I nearly choked.


	6. Can't Stop Now!

"You're freaking kidding me. He took her WHERE?" The usually gentle blue eyes smoldered, threatening murder.

"Whoah, yeah, I just found out from a friend who owns the hotel…" Kaoru's attempt to soothe the livid blond backfired big time.

"HOTEL?! No freaking way. Lets go." He stood, an aura of pure death leeching the color from Kaoru's face.

"Um…" he choked, frozen. "Calm down?..."

Suddenly the door burst open and breathless Hikaru entered, carrying his own death aura. "Tamaki, the bastard! He took Haru-oh…" Tamaki and Hirkau stared each other down for a few moments, faces grave, before Hikaru sputtered, "Tamaki, why are you here? Aren't you with…" He looked around for another second. "Then who's with?..."

"Yeah…" Kaoru looked ashen.

"NO FREAKING WAY."

---

Mountains of sweets adorned every free surface and two figures, one big, one small, talked with heads bent over a slice of strawberry cake.

"Think we should intervene? Apparently the boys plan to chase them." Honey asked around a bite.

"Follow, maybe." Mori spoke softly, eyes downcast.

Honey grinned to himself and Mori grunted. "Entertainment…"

"Exactly my thoughts. You want the strawberry?" He asked cutely.

"Nah, save it for the flight."

---

The rush of foreign voices echoed through the busy terminals and disoriented Haruhi. The words were harsh and guttural and she found it hard to believe it was a romantic language, but everyone dressed nicely and acted with confidence. Having no other choice, she was carried along the aisles in the cover of Kyouya's arm. He had instigated the move, wrapping it casually around her shoulder as soon as they exited the plane, and as off as it all was, she was grateful for the support.

Two towering men in black suits came up to us and exchanged a few words with Kyouya, leaving presumably to get our luggage and accompanying us outside to a private car. Kyouya held the door from me and sat close beside me in the car, even though there were plenty of other seats.

"Welcome to France." He chuckled and kissed the side of my head, stunning me.

I was unable to speak for a moment, looking down at our intertwined fingers. "Why did you bring me here? Tell me the truth." I spoke quietly.

"I guess I can let you in on our schedule for today.." His face was serious. He rolled down a window, letting the mild breeze blow tendrils of black hair away from his face. "My friend owns a hotel nearby, and they're hosting a gala this evening. We are to attend, you as my date." He spoke so matter of fact, like I would be perfectly approving of this turn of events.

"Oh.. Does Tamaki-?" I started before he cut me off.

"Don't speak of Tamaki while we're here." His face surprised me, it was full of resentment. "In any case, this is the hotel." He gestured to the towering building down the street. Wealthy couples seemed to come in flocks toward it, decked in jewels and formal dress. I gulped, realizing that is exactly how we would seem. "Time to get ready."

---

René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine… That snobbish idiot. Now that his fatherly love toward Haruhi is now the love a man holds for a woman, I must stop it at any cost… Even if it means I have to make him choose again.

"That will do perfectly." I put on my most amiable smile, surprised at how easy it came to me now that I had her all to myself. It almost felt good… "Here, let me help you."

Haruhi stood before the suites stretch of mirrors and as I walked toward her, I was better able to admire the flush in her cheeks, the smooth slope of her shoulders, her skinny waist. My hands slid down the satin material of the gown I had picked out for her, a deep purple dress with a corset style backing that showed a few of the lovely freckles on her creamy skin. I fastened them slowly and was rewarded by her catch of breath. Maybe making her love me wouldn't be so tough after all…

"I'm nervous." She finally said after I had finished the lacings and turned her to face me.

"Don't be. You look lovely in this color." I stepped closer to her, forcing her back into the corner, the mirrors giving me the added pleasure of seeing every move from her perspective. I lowered my voice to a growl, "Would you like me to show you exactly how much I love this dress on you?" I winked, and her face went blank.

"Shouldn't.." she paused to catch her breath, eyes wandering toward the door. "Should we be going soon?"

I straightened my posture and adjusted my suit in the mirror, watching her from the corner of my eye. "Indeed, we should." I was frustrated with how easily she turned me down… But by the end of the night… I grinned down at her and she gulped, eyes wide.

I laughed, "Don't be scared, Haruhi. Take my arm. I'll protect you."

Timidly, she rested her hand upon my arm and we swept out of the room. I could feel her eyes on me all the way to the lobby.

---

The five boys, two hidden, made their way through the terminals as quickly as possible toward the entrance, only stopping for a second when the bright lights of the Parisian night stunned them into silence. Each had a mission in mind, each had their happiness at stake. All they could hope was to make it in time.


	7. Who's turn is it again?

Down the velvety red staircase, a couple made their entrance into the decadent ballroom. The incredibly high ceiling stretched on forever, walls lined in elegantly curved pillars of white marble. Everywhere, bright flashes of light glinted off of sophisticated women's necks, champagne glasses, the highly polished floor... Everything was superb, planned and worth a damn fortune.

The man looked impeccable in a dark suit, his hair perfectly tousled and face composed as he bent over to take the hand of his date. She caught and held every eye in the room, her dress lustrous and rich against the pale perfection of her skin. A man announced their names to all as they reached the bottom, and they were soon immersed in the swirling crowd, passed between group to group, chatting casually and smiling as necessary.

After they had made their rounds, he took her hand and sent them both swirling elegantly onto the dance floor, his hand pressing against the small of her back and his grip tight on her own small hand. The grin he sent her, all dazzling white, perfectly straight teeth against flushed pink lips would have sent any other girl into palpations, but it was noted that Haruhi wasn't completely unaffected. She liked to see him smile, so, smiling back slowly I return, she couldn't be blamed for accepting the kiss that followed.

---

The boys had seen it, and it was an understatement to say they were beyond anger.

Tamaki was blue and swooning "She-she kissed him. She really kissed him… and after we had already-,"

"DON'T!... finish that sentence… Please." Kaoru clutched at his stomach, mouth slack.

"Oh my god… no..." Hikaru looked so heartbroken, both boys turned to stare at him.

Long silence… "Don't tell me…" Tamaki choked.

"Oh my god, not you tooo!" Kaoru wailed, running for the banister, where he promptly fell, hitting his head on the marble railing. "Ouch, god damnit! This can't be happening."

"I'll kill him!" Tamaki snarled, "I trusted him, how could he do this to me?"

"Hell, at least you got your chance with her. I can't say I blame him... I mean, I had to watch from the sidelines, pretending I didn't like her… and so did he. Don't we all deserve a chance?" Hikaru paused, staring off into space, fully expecting his brother to pop to his side and finish his thought.

Never to be disappointed… "He's right! Tamaki, you got your chance, Kyouya's having his, and now it's our turn! We deserve the chance to make Haruhi love us!"

"I forbid it!" Tamaki shouted. "I'll kill you if you lay a hand on my daughter!"

"Man, you really need to cut that out. Now it's just creepy." Hikaru smirked.

"In any case it's settled. We have our chance next." Kaoru seemed pleased.

"Um, you mean I have my chance first... then you." Hikaru retorted.

Kaoru gasped, "How dare you! It's my right!"

And with that they descended upon each other like vicious wolves, leaving Tamaki to stare blankly at the dancing pair. "We have to make sure we even have a chance…"

---

"Lets talk in private." He whispered into my ear, sending a flutter through my heart. I was led along by his hand to a balcony overlooking the incredible city, thousands of tiny lights scattered about silencing me completely. "It's not nearly as beautiful as you, you know."

He swept me back into his arms and led a slow dance to the muted symphony coming from inside, his hand pressing me tight against the contours of his chest, the hardness of his arms, the warmth of his stomach… I leaned my head against his chest, breathing in the exquisite scent that was Kyouya for a few minutes before looking back into his deep purple eyes. "Tell me the real reason why you brought me here. I'm still so confused…"

"Does that mean you'd rather be elsewhere?" he searched my face and was surprised by the intensity of the feeling inside of me to see the sadness beneath his expression.

"I didn't say that…" I whispered, delighted to feel the rumbling chuckle spread from his chest all the way to the tips of my toes.

"Haruhi," he put a finger under my chin and tilted my face up to his, his expression completely open. I couldn't help thinking this was so unlike him… but also so natural. "I brought you here… to tell you I love you."

I stared, my mind spinning in a loop. What, now?

He took in every change in my expression. "Stop, don't think. Please, just give me this night to show you how much you mean to me. Haruhi, you have no idea how completely you have possessed me! From the start, I saw who you were, knew what you could handle, saw your commitment, and it stunned me very time I looked at you. At first, I couldn't believe it, why you would let us use you so, try and change you.. All of those riches offered to you, all of those luxuries only we could give… Yet you were content to simply go to a beach, study in the library, eat simple food. You never changed, you never gave in… and that's why I love you as much as I do."

There were no more words to be said. He leaned down, our faces inches apart, and gazed into my eyes. It seemed as simple as breathing to close the small space between us and kiss him with everything I had in me.

---

"Okay, that should do. Time to detain Kyouya." Honey spoke quietly to Mori, who grunted in assent.

"Honey… There's something else."

"What is it, Mori?"

"I want my chance next."

---

Uh, WHAT!?!?


	8. Oh Snap!

The look in her eyes as she closed those few inches, touched her lips shyly to mine… My heart nearly stopped. I had seen that look in hundreds of other girls' eyes, at the host club it was hard to avoid them, but every time I had stared back with cold calculation masked in a well practiced smile. All those girls had been to me were nothing but the size of their fathers bank accounts. Sure, I had expressed my generosity to them in multiple ways, courting them, flaunting them, even sleeping with them if they offered me enough… It all just seems so silly now. The first kiss in the ballroom sealed the deal. I do believe I will never look at a woman the same way ever again.

I led her back inside, my hand pressed firmly against the small of her back. The warmth under the bunched satin made me press a little harder, wanting more, needing the feel of bare skin against my own. She shot me a questioning glance as we passed the main party, eyes finally understanding once we topped the massive staircase and I picked her up in my arms in a swift moment, her weight nothing in the brute force rushing through me in my very blood. The very strength of my need stunned me further. I'd never felt so powerful and been so aware of the need to control myself without the presence of such a delicate creature in my arms, her thin legs dangling elegantly off of my arm and her small hands locked on the back of my neck. I felt truly whole.

When we reached the suite, I unlocked the door with one hand and swiftly deposited her on the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, eyes wide. I nearly ran to her and kissed her, she was so perfect.

"It's a secret." I winked at her and she smiled back. "Wait for me."

After her nod, I ran back down the stairs in search of champagne and flowers. Tonight was the night for sure.

"There he is. NOW!" Tamaki shouted, and they sprinted full at him, pushing into a flying leap as Kyouya's head swiveled in their direction.

"What the HELL?" he yelled as they all toppled to the floor an inch in front of his toes.

"Minor miscalculation…" Hikaru moaned, getting a face full of polished marble.

"Shut up, get the traitor!!!" Tamaki grabbed at his legs and Kaoru toppled down on them all, managing to get a few elbows in on his way down.

"Stop, you imbeciles! Let me go!" Kyouya yelled, pushing against their arms.

"No way in hell! She's mine!" Kaoru shouted.

"Objection!" Hikaru retorted, infuriated.

"Shut up! Tie him up quickly!"

Kyouya hardly had time to yelp before he was tied and shoved into a spare closet and the boys were racing upstairs.

They all halted to a stop quite quickly once they found the suites door already ajar. Panicked, they rushed in, opening every door and even the refrigerator before they slumped to the floor. No Haruhi.

"This is too much... What is going on?" I yelled, dizzy with everything that had happened over the last few days.

"Shhh!" He pressed his finger cutely to his lips and held up a dress to me, a sleek deep blue number instead of the lacy purple and black contraption Kyouya had stuffed me into. "Put this on! You have a date." Honey smiled hugely, golden eyes sparkling with excitement. It had always been hard to refuse him...

We were in a private plane headed to some other unknown destination, and I still had no freaking clue who I was even supposed to be "dating". Ridiculous.

I sighed deeply. "If I put it on will you at least tell me _something_?"

"Sure!" He piped up with apparent earnestness.

God, I can't believe I'm putting up with this. It was supposed to be a relaxing summer at home… I should have known better! "Fine, fine." I walked into the surprisingly roomy bathroom and changed. The dress was very elegant, the deep blue making my features darker against my pallid complexion. I looked sickly, I was so tired from everything that had been happening.

"Okay, spill."

"Well… My family has this summer house off a beach, and you and him are gonna spend some time there…"

"Who's 'him'?"

"You'll see, you'll see. We'll give you the night to rest, okay?" And with that he hopped into the adjoining room, locking the door with a cheerful 'click'. I grit my teeth and settled in for the wait, my inner monologue a constant rant.

"Shut up, I'm trying!" Kyouya growled. "I shouldn't even be helping you! You ruined everything!"

"You're the one that stole her from me! I swear to god, if you touched my daughter…" Tamaki's eyes blazed.

"Damnit, Kyouya, just track the freaking plane and Tamaki, I swear to god, we just freaking went over this! Stop calling her that! You've lost the right!" Hikaru yelled.

"Go to hell! She's mine!" Tamaki snarled.

"Pshh, I bet you guys didn't even have sex." Kaoru smirked, eyeing the way Tamaki's face flushed.

Kyouya's head snapped up from his laptop, the sheer reflection off his glasses and the grim line of his lips menacing as Kaoru gasped a broken sound. "I don't want to hear it" They both whispered.

"You're wrong." Tamaki's eyes flashed and he stared each of them levelly in the eye from under his lashes. A slow smile quirked his lips. "It was good. She made the cutest sounds…"

A chair clattered to the ground and in an instant they were all standing, the tension enough to kill. The moments passed cautiously, each boy tense, muscles locked, and a second later, it was safe to say they truly snapped.

Kaoru's fist connected with a solid slap against Tamaki's cheekbone, tears standing in his eyes. In a fraction of a second Kyouya wrenched Kaoru away and pushed Hikaru into one of the remaining chairs, launching himself with a resounding growl square into Tamaki's chest, fist raised as they toppled to the ground. They tussled and the twins recovered and pounced into the snarling pair, fists raised as well. Many hits landed and soon the boys didn't know who was fighting who. All they knew was Haruhi had already given her love and wasn't even around to solve the fight. But they weren't near giving up. If anything this had given them the true edge to give the fight for her everything they could.

(Quick note: Thanks to all my reviewers and followers for all of the lovely things you've said! You guys have really kept me going!!)


	9. Dark Eyes

I woke up quickly, fully awake even before I opened my eyes. I guess we were at one of Honey's summer houses… and I was supposed to be on another date. The fact that I was being passed to and fro between my so called friends was enough to annoy me to no end.

A tray of food was waiting for me in the adjoining room, along with the dark blue dress… I ate in silence and put it on mechanically, only after taking a moment to look out the window onto the stretching shoreline, the softly tossed waves and gently waving palm trees. I didn't know what I was feeling.

When I stepped out into the long hallway, more silence met me. I padded along, following the bright light spilling from an open doorway. The room I found was open and drenched in sunlight. It looked like it served as both a study and a practice room, a neatly folded Kendo uniform lying atop a mat surrounded by crammed shelves of leather bound books. I walked to the window and tripped on a chair leg, unbelieving at my luck, I quickly closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall. But when I looked around in disorientation, I found a pair of deep grey eyes gazing into mine, strong arms holding me in a graceful slant.

I was speechless. "Mori?

"Haruhi." He breathed.

The boys walked down the airport aisle in various states of dishevelment. A few scowling black eyes flashed between each other and bruised knuckles were cracked, the heavy silence smothering.

"I can't believe you're still following us." Kaoru and Hikaru both stuck out their tongues.

"I believe I was the one who tracked the plane…" Kyouya cleared his throat.

"Whatever, she's mine." Tamaki spat, speeding up.

"Cut that out, she's mine!" Hikaru barked, both twins speeding up simultaneously. When they saw their mirror action, they both shot a few cheap punches at each other.

"Settle down. We have a long trip ahead of us, and the sooner we find her the sooner we settle this." Kyouya, always calm, made the boys slow down a bit, only to he himself speed up ahead of them.

"What the hell!" Tamaki sputtered.

They all broke into a sprint down the thin aisle, spitting and hissing the whole way.

The sun was high in the sky as we walked under the shade of the trees along the sands border, the sound of the ocean a relaxing melody. I followed Mori silently, but it was comfortable. We were both quiet types.

Suddenly he took my hand and led me through the trees on a trail of his own until we reached a hidden pagoda, where he led me to sit on the glossy steps.

"Where's Honey?" I asked, breaking the deep silence.

"Away. He had business…"

"Oh… So-," Before I could finish, he put a long finger against my lips and nodded upward.

Tons of small vibrantly colored birds spotted the trees branches, chattering happily to each other. Mori reached into his pocket and produced a bag of seeds, taking my hands and pouring some into them.

"They're quite friendly…"

I smiled and it looked like he blushed, but I couldn't be sure because the next moment he stood and threw seeds all over the ground. The birds came down in pairs and I marveled at their tropical colors.

He sat back beside me and threw a small trail between us and the birds. As they hopped closer, he held out one of his long hands and the bird hopped right onto it.

I gasped, "They really like you."

"I like it here… Its always been my favorite place." He settled the bright red bird into my palms and all I could do was stare, its warm feathers tickling my hands as it ate the seeds.

"They seem to like you too." More and more birds had come to surround us, a few even daring enough to perch on his knee or his shoulder.

"This place is really amazing! And to think I was nervous." I sighed.

"You should never be nervous around me." And with that he scooted closer to me until our arms were touching.

"Mori, Honey said something on the plane… about a date. I might have not heard correctly, but I'm confused…" I murmured, eyes on the bird.

"I'm the date." He looked at me, his usually stoic face even more serious. "I like you, Haruhi."

I blushed and looked down quickly. I had never thought…

"Lets go on a walk." He said and took my hand without thinking about it. I smiled, happy enough to see him so comfortable. I did need to set a few things straight, first, but waiting seemed better. We had the whole weekend to kill, in any case, and it would be easier to leave the serious stuff unsaid.

When he turned to look at me, my face was composed. He smiled, quite uncharacteristically, but it seemed so natural, I had to smile back.

Little did we know, Honeys summer estate was about to get a lot crazier.


	10. Plan Set

They walked up the steep hill in comfortable silence, hopping from foot to foot and occasionally doubling over to search for footholds. The grass gently rippled in the breeze, light purple wildflowers carrying a light sweet scent along the pure summer air. They stopped under the cover of a scraggly tree, holding onto its bulbous bark for support as they caught their breath.

Mori shielded his eyes from the sun and wiped the sweat off his brow, smiling down proudly at the girl with him, her dark blue dress fluttering against the tall grass.

The place where they stopped overlooked a smaller hill with a lone tree breaking against the skyline, the intense blue seeming to pop out from the muted shades of green and brown and somewhere nearby, the sweet music of the ocean hitting the shore resounded throughout the small valley.

"Do you come here often too?" She asked a little breathlessly, leaning against the tree trunk and fanning her face with her hand.

The way her face was flushed made her skin glow, and Mori silently admired her for a moment before speaking softly so she had to pick out his words carefully. "Yes. Up on that hill," he pointed to the lone tree. It looked so alone, isolated on one edge with nothing but wavering grass to balance it out. "I usually come to meditate and listen to the ocean."

"You're really into nature, aren't you?" She smiled up at him, not comprehending the sad look that crossed his stoic features.

"What I like doesn't matter. Before all else I have to put Honeys wishes. It's rare for me to get something I want, but I always seem to get what I need." He caught a stray lock of hair fluttering in front of Haruhi's face and wound it behind her ear.

She blushed and turned back to the lone tree. "Hmm." She took his hand and together they hiked down to the hill. Haruhi stood against the skyline, looking onto the ocean in the distance. "It's beautiful." Mori had come to stand behind her.

"Yes." He said simply. She turned and looked at his face. His short black hair was blown away from his face, his eyes wizened against the breeze. His mouth was a long slash against his strong jaw, but she noted his fine pink lips flush and smooth. She'd never really noticed how handsome he was before now.

"I wonder. Why is it that-," Before she could finish speaking the rocks under her feet slipped and clattered down the steep hill and she slipped with them. With no foothold to find, she reached out, but Mori was too far for her to reach. She dropped like a rock a few feet off the edge before her dress was caught on something. She gasped in relief, the drop below her steep enough for broken bones. Looking up, she found Mori, strained and determined, hanging off the precipice with a small bunch of her dress in his hand.

"Give me your hand." He ordered, and she reached upwards, freezing dead as the movement caused the material to rip. "Hurry!" He grunted.

The sound of the fabric tearing echoed throughout the valley, and Haruhi, disbelieving, found herself lying atop Mori on the edge of the cliff. To her infinite surprise, Mori started laughing.

She glared down at him, as their faces were mere inches apart, her small form hardly covering the expanse of his body. "I almost died… and you're laughing."

He laughed louder and she grew worried. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, fine, fine. Great, really. How's the dress?" He broke out into maniacal chuckled again and Haruhi looked down in alarm at the rip that led all the way to her belly button, exposing her striped purple underwear.

"Agh!" She blushed and moved to get off of him, but he caught her hands and held them to his chest, where she could feel his heart pounding fast against his ribs.

"You scared me. Don't do it again. You're something I need, and what I need I get." He nodded to a small sapling growing across from the lone tree. "I guess I was never really alone."

Mori looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and ever so slowly pressed his lips to hers.

I guess the balance is the key, no?

0o0

Meanwhile, in Honeys summer estate, Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to each other on the opposite end of a long dining table apart from Kyouya and me. They had apparently joined forces, as they exchanged constant sly glances from the corner of their eyes and talked to each other in inaudible whispers. It was really annoying me. I had gone to see Kaoru to get freaking advice and now we were all caught up in this mess.

Kyouya sat next to me, his every breath raking against my raw nerves. I was definitely not on his side, but a front against the devil twins couldn't hurt. Plus, every once in a while I caught a look on his face that said he was fully aware of that fact.

Anyways, the twins are up to something. I turned to Kyouya and kept my voice low. "I'm not with you on this, but let's watch their every move. They believe their turns are up."

"Shut up, idiot." He said loud enough for the twins to hear.

I turned back with a short nod. Plan set.

The sound of the front door clicking open made us all turn in grim determination before a sweet laugh echoed down the hallway. I grimaced.

"Is that a light? Is Honey here?" Haruhi asked from a ways away followed by an increase in speed in the heavy footfalls coming from presumably Mori.

Ambush set.


	11. Pretty Please?

Kyouya's steepled hands radiated superiority as he looked each of the occupants of the table squarely in the eye, curling his lip as his gaze rested upon Mori.

"The events that have unfolded have taken us all much by surprise and have provoked uncivilized actions from each of us. The time to settle it is now." He slammed his fist upon the table for emphasis.

The twins whined and tried not to steal glances to the hallway where Haruhi was sent to read. They weren't about to miss their turns.

"Why should I give her up?" Mori scowled at them, his voice rumbling deep from within his chest.

All of the boys turned to him in varying degrees of outraged disbelief.

"She wasn't yours to begin with!" Tamaki shouted and Kyouya nodded somberly, his face displating pity, but doing nothing to hide the sneer beneath.

"She kissed me." He threw out there with the idea that it would settle it all.

"Who didn't she kiss…" Tamaki sighed, shaking his head.

"Objection!" The twins piped up at once.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. We should simply ask her opinion, let _her_ choose." Kyouya offered, avoiding the darkening glares the twins had glued on their faces.

"We want our turn first." Hikaru barked.

"Absolutely not! Mommy, they're trying to kiss my daughter too!" Tamaki wailed into Kyouya's shoulder.

Kyouya shocked them all by full out slapping him. "Cut it out."

Tamaki stood, his chair squealing against the marble. "I think we need to talk. In private."

"Very well." Kyouya stood and sent a stern look to Mori. "Keep an eye on the twins."

Mori nodded and they left the room. As soon as the door closed, he turned to face them. "Heres your chance. Be respectful."

The twins broke into grins.

"I'm first." Hikaru said.

"Hell NO!" Kaoru shouted, hands outstretched for Hikaru's eyes.

Mori stood. "Give me a moment first."

0o0

"You really surprised me. I thought I could trust you." Tamaki's voice smoldered, his shoulders tight.

They stood a few feet apart, Kyouya's face impenetrable. He simply stood there, full well knowing after Tamaki ranted, he forgot, forgave.

This time was different.

"I was so close to getting everything I ever wanted, and YOU of all people STOLE her from me!" Tamaki's voice could have shattered glass.

"Tamaki, I simply fell in love."

"You may have, it's easy to do with her, but that was not your original intention and you know it." Tamaki sounded tired, his hands were shaking as he brushed his hair back into place. "What's the real problem here?"

"You know damn well."

0o0

Haruhi lay curled up in a bag leather chair next to a fire with a textbook in her lap. She heard all of the boys shouting, and she wished she could help, but what they were doing to her wasn't fair. They should have known she didn't want anything to do with this.

A slight knock sounded at the door, much calmer compared to the shouting coming from another room. "Come in." she said, peering around to see who it was.

The door clicked open and a very tired looking Mori walked in with his shoulders slumped and thumbs looped through his pockets. He sat in the chair opposite hers and stared into the fire for a second. She studied his face, looked into his tired, unseeing eyes and slouching posture.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, closing her book and setting it on the round table next to her.

"Hmm. Yeah, I'm okay." He rubbed a hand across his face and looked her dead in the eye. "We all want you." he mumbled, looking back into the flames.

Haruhi flinched. "I feel so stupid. I should have caught on sooner." She sighed, staring at the ceiling.

Mori surprised her again by laughing. "You really didn't see it? We've all liked you from the start, some of us just hid it better." He took her hand, his deep laugh cynical. "It is pretty messed up of us, but we felt we had the right."

She wanted to be mad, they should have asked her instead of this, done anything else. But she couldn't be mad at him. He was at least being honest. She could always count on him for that. "I just wish I understood."

He kept looking into her eyes and she felt as if she couldn't look away. "Haruhi, you're perfect. We can't be blamed for falling in love, can we?" He smiled, so uncharacteristically, showing her perfect white teeth. She couldn't help to smile back, but it had trouble reaching her eyes. There was really nothing she could do.

He understood the look on her face and nodded. "We have to settle this for ourselves. Which, even though it may hurt, I have come to ask your permission, if you would be so willing, to give the twins their turn. They really haven't been able to shut up."

He was the first to ask permission. "Can I have a day to rest first?" she sighed. They wouldn't give up, she knew that much.

"If I can have a kiss." He pulled her into his lap so abruptly she hardly had time to blink, and when she did, she was slanted in his arms, his hand cupping the back of her neck and his sweet breath tickling her face.

She couldn't breathe, his dark eyes glimmered, their intensity enough to make her heart falter. "Haruhi, I'm in love with you. Pick. Me." His lips pressed against her with savage urgency, she could taste his panic sweet against her lips. He was so nervous, but his dark desperation burned away all other need.

"Pick me…"


	12. Tell Me

"Ah. So there is a reason for all this." Tamaki looked relieved, taking a seat across from Kyouya, who paced the small confines of the study.

"Don't play games with me!" He roared, eyes fierce under his tangled hair.

"Listen, if it's about Haruhi.." He started.

"It's not! You idiot, I bet you don't even remember. You stole her, and I loved her!"

Tamaki was hit by a wave of memory. Beautiful Miyako with her long black hair swirling in the wind, and the day he spoke to her.

"You were there… Look, I thought you were just friends." Tamaki was very pale

"YES, I was there! You knew I loved her, and you fucked her!" A single tear fell to the ground under Kyouya's huddled form. "Right there, in the fountain. You did it to spite me, I know it."

"I thought you were just friends.. You should have told me." His voice was very quiet, but it shattered all of Kyouya's reserve.

"Go to hell, Tamaki. You fucked the love of my life, and I vow to do the same."

"You wouldn't…" The threat still hung in the air and Tamaki couldn't breathe.

"I will." And with that he threw himself at the door, breaking into a sprint down the long hallway, through the dining hall, to the study where Haruhi would certainly be.

The sound of Tamaki running after him made him speed up, and once he reached the door and pulled himself through, he slammed the lock shut and fell in a heap to the floor to catch his breath.

Tamaki pounded on the door, and screamed Haruhi's name. The door broke open after a moment of abuse and hit Kyouya's back, sending him sprawling.

"She's not here. They took her." Kyouya panted, curling up into a ball in front of the fire.

Tamaki stood frozen, staring at Haruhi's book still open on the table and the blanket she was in still imprinted by her small body.

Even with the miles separating them from civilization, Tamaki's enraged roar echoed through the distance.

0o0

(WARNING: Lemon ahead! Skip to next 0o0 if ya don't want some~)

The plane rocked and shuddered against the strong winds pummeling it, throwing it's anxious passengers about.

The twins were in a different plane ahead of them. Mori had suggested they go on ahead for "preparation" time, but his intentions were far from that. He was, in fact, surprised they had taken the bait so easily, leaving poor frightened Haruhi in his arms, not theirs, not Kyouya's or Tamaki's, but HIS.

The beat of his heart quickened against her cheek and he nestled his face against her hair, eyes rolling back as her scent stunned him. His hands tightened against her shivering ribs and she looked up with wide eyes into his.

"Mori?" Her voice was worried, "You 'kay?"

Those few, immeasurably cute words sent him over the edge. He pulled her against him savagely, lips crashing against hers. With pleasure, he felt the force of her lips moving brutally against his as well, her arms moving up to the back of his head and pulling him closer and closer until there was no room left, but they longed for more.

He stood with her still locked in the cage of his well-muscled arms, her feet hovering a few feet off the ground, chest moving rapidly against his.

"I'm NOT okay, Haruhi. If I don't have you, I'll never be okay." His voice was a growl, the words leaving his lips just before he bit down on her neck. She gasped and arched against him, feeling the hottest part of him hard and insistent against her thigh.

"Please-" she begged brokenly, panting hard. "Please…"

He swept her onto the long leather seat, the plane still rocking and jumping, making them slide and grind against each other with broken gasps and half-formed pleas.

She quickly removed her dress and threw it into the corner and he growled as his tongue ran up her stomach, his strong hands removing the clasps of her bra. His tongue and lips and teeth locked savagely on her nipple, the electricity and pleasure sending her writhing against him, hips grinding against his leg.

His hands skimmed down her ribs, thumbs massaging their way down her stomach until they reached the edge of her panties, swiftly slipping them down and off of her legs until she stretched bare and radiant beneath him.

He shifted down a bit until she could feel the scalding heat and hardness of him through his pants against the core of her. She whimpered, craving more, rubbing herself against him. His eyes rolled back and he thrust softly against her, growing firmer and demanding more.

Finally, she snapped, tearing at his shirt viciously until it floated down to the floor, exposing the hard, flat plane of his chest, it's sweet golden tint. She ran her tongue from his collarbone to his navel, fingers toying with his waistband, gasping as he thrust harder against her.

He stopped very suddenly, going very still above her save for the rocking of the plane. A very strange look entered his eyes. "I want to be inside of you. I want to hear you scream." He waited, looking down into her dazed expression. "Do you love me?"

She unzipped his pants, pushing down his underwear and all, glancing down with a blush at the extent of his need. The size of him would tear her in two. She arched her hips up against his, the wetness of her calling to him, inviting him in. He closed his eyes with a pained expression, groaning low and deep in his chest as he slid in inch after slow inch. She gasped as she reached her limit, but he kept pushing, pushing in until she was filled completely. She looked up at him and he down at her, both expressions awed and vulnerable.

"I want you. I love you. Take me." She whispered, gaze never leaving his.

"I will." He said, thrusting into her.

0o0

I had dropped her off in the twins' limo, but that sure as hell didn't mean I was leaving her with them. I hired a driver to tail their car, planning the whole way to their mansion. I planned to steal her away from everything, take her to some other part of Japan, maybe even out of the country. Somewhere where we could be alone and love each other without fear of the club. She was mine, and she'd stay that way.


End file.
